A Messed Up Life ReWrite
by Anxka
Summary: Rewrite of A Messed Up Life. Lucy, a girl who had it all; a loving guild who she considers her family and a guy that would love forever...or would she? Ever since Lissana came back from being missing, everyone around her started acting differently. What would happen to her and Natsu? Will she leave the guild or will she stay and get to the bottom of this mystery?
1. Chapter 1: A New Start pt 1

Ever since Lissana's return, things have been strange. Stranger than how it usually is. Natsu, Gray, and Wendy, were acting cold a few weeks after Lissana's return. I didn't think anything of it at first, but I started suspecting a change in their behaviors during a mission to stop a bull from invading a village. Wendy didn't heal me as fast as she usually did, and Gray seemed like he was targeting me instead of the bull. On today's mission, to deliver an important message to the jade princess, Natsu seemed less and less friendly towards me. Erza looked as if she also suspected something, but she was too focused on meeting the princess, and I never got a chance to question her about it. Back at the Guild, I wanted to find Erza to ask her if she had the same suspicions. I looked around the guild and spotted her by the board where we get our missions, "Erza! Can I talk to you for a minute?" I started.

"Sure, what's going on?"

I looked around the guild, they're were too many people, and I didn't want anyone to overhear.. we needed to move to someplace else...

"Can we talk in private?"

"Sure I'll be by your house in an hour or so."

"Ah, alright I'll see you soon!"

I left to go prepare my house for Erza's arrival.

I wonder what Lucy wanted to talk about, she seemed nervous so it must be important. I needed to do something before I went over to her house. I looked around to find Mira, I wanted to question her about Lissana and how she was before she disappeared. As I walked over to her, Someone bumped into me, causing me to fall over, "My bad, I didn't see you there."

I looked up and saw that it was Lissana. "Here lemme help-" she started.

"No it's fine." I stopped her before she finished. I picked myself up and continued to walk myself to Mira. I didn't wanna believe it, but I'm pretty sure Lissana bumped into me on purpose, considering the fact that she was smirking when I looked at her. "Hey Mira, I have some questions to ask you, if that's alright."

She smiled and replied "Sure Erza, what's up?"

I didn't hesitated to ask. "It's a question concerning Lissana, how was she like before she disappeared?"

"She was just like how she was before, except there's something important..." Her grin was replaced with confusion. "I can't seem to remember but if I do I'll tell you."

"Alright, thanks Mira."

With that said I went to go meet up with Lucy.

A/N: Hey guys! This is the first chapter of the Rework of **A Messed Up Life, which will be called _A Messed Up Life 2.0, :) so I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, remember to RR!!_**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Start pt 2

Erza was going to be here any minute. I hope my suspicions were correct, I want someone to talk to about this whole thing, and Erza might be my only hope. I sighed and turned off the water, walking out of the bathroom to get my clothes. Pushing a box out of my way, and reaching for my dresser, I decided to put on some jeans and a tank top. After I got dressed I laid on my couch and waited for my guest to arrive. Looking around and seeing the mountains of boxes, I sighed. I thought of the memories I've made here, and tried to remember when it went south. Natsu and Happy stopped breaking in weeks ago, in glad they stopped but it's been so long since we've hung out. *Ding dong* that must be Erza, I thought while getting the door.

"Hi Erza, please come in." Opening the door, I came to see that it wasn't Erza but the mailman instead.

"Ha ha Hi Lucy! I'm not Erza but I do have a letter for you." He handed me the letter.

"Oh thank you!" I took the letter from his hand and shut the door. Examining the letter, I saw a familiar crest but I couldn't put my finger on where I've seen it.

"Lucy." I jumped at the sudden realization that Erza was already sitting in my living room.

"Erza??? What are you doing here?" I wasn't used to people popping up in my house anymore. I had forgotten how it felt like.

"You invited me..." She answered and her face contorted into a frown.

"Ahhh sorry Erza, I'm not used to people popping up in my

House anymore." I'll look at the letter another time.

"Alright so I wanted to talk to you about something important." I hesitated for a bit, should I even tell her? Well she might be my last hope so I guess here goes nothing.

"Have you noticed anything strange lately? Like behavior wise? With members in Fairy Tail?" I glanced at her face looking for an answer and trying to find some reassurance that I made the right choice. My fidgeting stopped when she opened her mouth.

"Lucy! I can't believe you had the same suspicions as I did! I wasn't sure of it at first and I thought I was losing my mind but thanks to you, I know I'm not crazy!" I let out a sigh, I was really relieved that I made the right choice.

"I don't want to assume things but I feel like Lissana is behind the behavior changes. What do you think?"

"Hmm I do feel like her behavior is different. I asked Mira about it but she doesn't seem to remember which is also very weird." I saw her look around the room with a puzzled face before she could ask her question.

"Oh I'm planing to move, that's why there are boxes around." I smiled.

"But why?" Erza questioned.

"I feel like it's time for a change and the new place I'm getting is much bigger and fit for more than one person, 6 bedrooms I believe." I didn't include the fact that I was scared that some of the guild members might find my house and destroy it since they were becoming more hostile towards me. Erza looked at me and started to say something but stopped.

"Would you like to move in with me?" I asked, I felt concern for her because the guild might do the same to her. She looked up, her eyes glistening with joy, "Yes please."

"Alright go pack because the moving van comes tomorrow morning." I smiled and walked her out. Tomorrow was going to be a better day.

00000000000000000000

A/N: Hey guys! I'm planning to upload a new chap every Monday unless said so, I hoped you enjoyed this weeks chapter! It's on the short side this week cause I had to attend a funeral for a family member and school's just begun for me, so everything's a bit hectic, but I'm really trying to write as best as I can! :) see you guys next week!


End file.
